


Father's day

by superclaubeckett



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Father's Day, Gen, Sad, one short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superclaubeckett/pseuds/superclaubeckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way Henry celebrates father's day. Follow the kid since he wakes up until he is reunited with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's day

Henry opened his eyes slowly, he was at his bed at his grandparent's and could hear noise coming from downstairs. He didn't want to go down, no today. It was father's day and he wanted to spent it with Neal but instead here he was.

After a few minutes laying in his bed, the boy decided to go down. Everyone was on the kitchen, Mary Margaret finishing cooking some eggs, David was feeding his son and Emma was drinking her coffee. The blonde spotted him while he still was on the stairs.  
"Hey, kid" she spoke happily " Are you hungry?"  
"No" Henry answered, he really just wanted to be with his dad right now.  
"Are you sure?" Said his grandma offering him a plate with eggs and bacon.   
He knew they meant well, but honestly he wasn't hungry. He also knew they would be concerned about that because he always was starving or so he said.  
Something click inside Emma's brain and suddenly she realized what day it was. Probably, her son would want to spent some time with his father. The problem was that Neal was dead and never got the chance to celebrate this day with his kid.  
"Kid, wanna play some videogames with me?" Asked the savior trying to cheer up Henry, she hated to see him like this.  
" I guess..." he responded looking down at his feet.  
"Okay" Emma stated as she went near the TV and the Xbox.  
" We better go outside before the noise of that machine bothers your brother, see you in a while" remarked David and approached the door with his wife and baby.

Henry forgot a little bit about all that sadness which had surrounded him when he got up while he played with his mother. However, that sadness came back and he stopped playing. Emma was worried, she didn't know what she could do to help her kid and felt awful about it.  
"Henry, what can I do to make you feel better?" She inquired with a shaky voice.  
"Could you...." started saying Henry with tears in his eyes " could you take me to dad's grave?"  
"Of course" Emma said taking her jacket and opening the door.

Once in the graveyard, Henry asked Emma to leave him alone for a while. Emma didn't want him to be alone but she did as he wished.  
Henry stood up in front of Neal's last resting place for a long time. He told him all of the things that had happened after his departure. About his adventures in the Enchanted Forest about how much he missed him....  
"Hey..." he heard behind him so he turned around to see his mom there with a little bouquet of white lilies.   
"Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked shocked to see the mayor there.  
"I came to visit my father" she answered quietly " I see you came to do the same"  
" Here" she said as handing him some flowers "...for your dad" Regina added  
"Thanks" Henry took the lilies and placed them on his father's grave.  
"I'm going to my father's now, dear" Regina murmured "If you need something you know where to find me"  
"Mom, wait" the boy grabbed her hand "could I go with you?"  
"Of course, darling"   
They walked in silence until they reached the mausoleum. When they got inside Regina placed the bouquet on his father's casket.  
"Have I ever told you why I named you Henry?" She asked quietly looking at her son.  
"No, no that I can't remember" he replied interested in what his mom was telling him.  
" Well, let me tell you about the great man I named you after...."the queen said and spoke all she could remember about Henry Senior and why she loved him so much that she decided her son was going to be call Henry.


End file.
